Xavier Stone
Xavier Stone is one of the characters from the Guitar Hero series. He is an unlockable character in Guitar Hero II, costing $3,000, but can be played immediately in Guitar Hero and Guitar Hero III. His appearence in Guitar Hero: Aerosmith is the same as Guitar Hero III. He has not appeared in a Guitar Hero game since Guitar Hero: Aerosmith. Biography .]] A musical prodigy, Xavier Stone's time in Egypt exposed him to African and Middle Eastern techniques which he weaves into his sound. In a recent interview he claimed to rock so hard "there's nothing left of a guitar when I'm done with it." - Guitar Hero in-game bio Xavier Stone has always rocked. Identified as a musical prodigy with a genius IQ at age 5, he wrote and starred in his first full-length rock opera at 8. By 14 he had formed the internationally acclaimed Seeing Eye Frog and a world tour was right around the corner. Early exposure to the complex rhythms of Africa and the Orient influenced his style. Equally energized by hip hop, classical, jazz and rock, he can switch styles on a dime, and looks cool doing it. Xavier says he likes to rock so hard there's "nothing left of a guitar when I'm done with it." A recent reader's poll by Quantum Sound Magazine voted Xavier Stone "Most Likely to Rock". - Guitar Hero manual bio Raised in suburban Connecticut, Xavier Stone broke from his pampered upbringing after realizing he preferred rock clubs to country clubs. Weaving slick '70s style with chunky grooves, Xavier does it right every time. - Guitar Hero II in-game bio The essence of cool, Xavier wields sound with hypnotic effect. The ladies want him and the dudes want to BE him. Touted as "The Strummer of Love", Xavier strives for peace on Earth and goodwill towards... Rock 'N Roll. - Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock in-game bio. Appearences Guitar Hero He has green and yellow dreadlocks, chin and a blue shirt with a green vest above it. He has really dark blue jeans. Guitar Hero II With the release of Guitar Hero II, his look has regressed into a 70's era funk-rock persona. Guitar Hero III In this game, two of his default outfits look exactly like Jimi Hendrix's. His Orchid outfit looks exactly like Hendrix's 1969 Woodstock outfit whilst his Tangerie outfit looks like Hendrix's outfit from his legendary performance at the 1967 Monterey Pop Festival. Also, players can purchase Hendrix's iconic hand-painted psychedelic Flying-V Guitar. By Guitar Hero III, his look had regressed again, now being fashioned as a hippie rocker in the style of Jimi Hendrix. His alternate costume "Captain X", however, is a homage to The Beatles's "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band". Check out Xavier's official uniform from back when he flew a spaceship through the Crab Nebula in '68. Outta sight! - "Captain X" shop description Songs associated with Xavier Stone ''Guitar Hero'' Quickplay Songs *"Sharp Dressed Man" - ZZ Top *"Cochise" - Audioslave *"Spanish Castle Magic" - Jimi Hendrix *"Frankenstein" - The Edgar Winter Group *"Caveman Rejoice" - The Bags *"The Breaking Wheel" - The Breaking Wheel ''Guitar Hero II'' Quickplay Songs *"Girlfriend" - Matthew Sweet *"Killing in the Name" - Rage Against the Machine *"John the Fisherman" - Primus *"Bad Reputation" - Thin Lizzy *"Last Child" - Aerosmith *"YYZ" - Rush *"Elephant Bones" - That Handsome Devil Trivia *In the Guitar Hero Documentary in the first game, he was originally planned to be a rap rocker, but his appearance was too big for the developers to create. *Over the course of the series, he has always been the only African-American character in the game until the arrival of DMC in Guitar Hero Aerosmith and Quincy Styles in Band Hero. *He is one of two characters (along with Grim Ripper) that have only appeared in four games and have not made another appearence since their most recent appearences. *Xavier does not appear in Guitar Hero: World Tour, but can be added through the Rocker Creator. *Xavier Stone's favourite guitar is The Metal Starfish because in Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock it says that back in 1967, the Summer of Love, he commissioned it. *Before Jimi Hendrix officially appeared in Guitar Hero World Tour, many Hendrix Fans believed and said that Xavier was the Guitar Hero version of Jimi Hendrix. *Some of his costumes in Guitar Hero III are named after the Beatles: John, Paul, George, and Larry (presumably Ringo). *He also resembles Phillip Lynott , the frontman and bassist for Thin Lizzy . Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters from Guitar Hero III: Ledgends of Rock